System Error
by RandyPandy
Summary: Phantom continuously wonders why his system acts so funny around a certain nurse Reploid... V-Day fic. -Command Mission, some AU-


I know Phantom was never in Command Mission, but I decided to add him in. I added him in long before I thought of the couple, because in my timeline, Phantom existed while this took place.

Yes, you read that correctly. The couple is Phantom (from the MMZ series) and Cinnamon. Why? Because I can. I think a kid-model Phantom and Cinnamon actually look cute together. So please, refrain from flaming me if you don't like the couple.

And yes, as a kid, Phantom acts completely differently from his MMZ counterpart. And yes, he knew Zero even then. If you wonder why he acts different from his MMZ counterpart, this is in the same timeline as my other fic, Repentance , where I explain what happened to Phantom.

I wanted to work on this a little more, but I'll be gone practically all day and probably would not get it in by the deadline.

...I think I'm the first person to do this pairing. 0o Ever.

Disclaimer: Rockman and all things related to it do not belong to me.

* * *

It was sunset. All of the Reploids living in Giga City had closed up for the night, and were now indoors, except for a pair of child-model Reploids sitting on the middle of the helipad. Neither of the two, a boy and a girl, were wearing their helmets, which were sitting beside them as they looked up at the sunset. Both were dressed in black jumpsuits and appeared to be around eleven or twelve, but the similarities ended there.

"Are you sure you're all right, Cinnamon?" the boy asked. The boy was dressed slim, dark purple armor, and had black hair that stopped just about his shoulder with bangs falling down into his blue eyes. "You didn't get hurt, did you? A lot of people got hurt, and..."

"I'm fine," the girl smiled. She had slightly bulkier white armor and green eyes with shoulder-length blond hair that gave the illusion of being angel wings. "Should I be asking you that question, Phantom? You're the one that tried to fight off Scarface."

Phantom winced. "Well, I thought he was going to hurt you, you know? I'm surprised he didn't kill me, really..." He looked up at the sky, noting the patterns in the clouds.

"I said that X was your father, and he didn't seem to want to hurt you after that," Cinnamon pointed out. "Then we found out that X fought Scarface one-on-one, and actually defeated him! Now all we have to do is find Epsilon...!"

At those last words, Phantom looked down, and sighed. Cinnamon noticed instantly. "What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

"Well... it's just that..." the boy started. "It's just that when Epsilon is finally defeated, Father, Zero, Axl, and I have to leave. I'll probably never see anyone here again... I won't get to see Chief R, or Professor Gaudile, or Marino, or Nana, or Massimo, or... you. I'll never get to see you again..."

"Maybe... maybe you can visit?" she asked him, grabbing his hand.

Phantom felt heat rise to his cheeks when she did. _Is there something wrong with my systems...?_ "I hope so," he said, smiling a bit. "Of course! I'll ask Father if we can visit! Then we can see each other again!"

"Yes!" Cinnamon said, letting go of his hand. "Then I can show you around the Professor's laboratory, the other parts of Giga City we didn't get to explore today, and everything else! And... we can spend more time together," she continued, shyly. "You're the first person that I really want to get to know better."

"R-really?" Phantom replied, sounding relieved. "I really want to get to know you too, Cinnamon." _And try to figure out why I feel so tingly around you. Is there something wrong with my systems?_ "I don't really get to see other kids like me, and I don't know too many people here at Giga City, and..." _You're just justifying that you want to keep seeing her to yourself! Accept it and stop rambling!_

Cinnamon giggled. "I don't really know too many people either. I only knew the Professor for most of my life, and then met everyone else later. You're the only person close to my age that I know... and the last person I met. Save the best for last."

_Okay, it can't be healthy to be feeling this warm outside of a lava factory. Note to self: ask Father what is wrong with me later._"R-really?" Phantom asked.

Cinnamon nodded, smiling, taking his hand again. "And you were really brave today, protecting me. I want to thank you," she said, standing up.

"You're welcome." Quizzically, Phantom stood up with her, only for Cinnamon to lean close and give him a peck on the cheek. She suddenly giggled. "Phantom, you're all red!"

Phantom's hands flew to his cheeks, mortified. "I-I..."

"It's so cute!"

The boy took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. "W-well... you see, it's the first time I've been kissed by a pretty girl..." _Oh, I did NOT just say that._ However, it was too late to take his words back.

"Ah, you think I'm pretty?" Cinnamon beamed. "Thank you!" She leaned over and hugged him tightly.

Phantom slowly hugged her back, holding her as if she were fragile. "Y-you're welcome."

The Reploid girl looked back at him shyly. "Shall we go back inside?"

Phantom looked up. The orange sunset color was fading away into a dark blue, and the moon and stars were coming out. "Yeah, I think we probably should. It's getting late, and Father and Professor Gaudile will wonder where we are."

Holding each other's hands, the two Reploid children began to walk back across the helipad to the entrance to Central Tower. Just as they reached the door, Cinnamon stopped, causing Phantom to look at her questioningly. "You know..." she said thoughtfully, looking down at their hands. "We're a boy and a girl... we're alone together... we like each other... so..."

"So?"

"This must be what the Professor described as a date!" She said cheerfully.

Phantom nearly fell over at that. "A d-date?!"

"Yes! This has to be a date!" She turned to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think I like being on dates! We should do this again!"

"Y-yeah, we really should..." Phantom replied, running his hand through his hair. He wasn't opposed to the idea at all. In fact, he eagerly welcomed it. If it meant spending more time with Cinnamon...

"Well, I should find the Professor..." Cinnamon said, looking down at the floor. "Good night, Phantom!" she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek again.

This time, though, Phantom hesitantly and quickly kissed her back on the cheek. "Goodnight, Cinny..." he said, unknowingly shortening her name.

She smiled at him, before walking off in one direction. Phantom watched her go for a few minutes, noticing her glance back at him quickly before she disappeared down the corridor that led to her sleeping capsule.

Later that night, as Phantom lay in his capsule, he wondered. Why did he feel so... funny around Cinnamon? Why did he want to protect her, why did he feel happy whenever he was around her, and why did he really want her to like him so much?

_And perhaps Father can explain why my system keeps overheating only around her..._


End file.
